Winnter Crybaby
Winnter Crybaby is the third episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Plot The king and queen mysteriously arrive on Earth, much to the dismay to Snow Prince. However, both are holding a dark secret, testing Snow Prince's loyalty to his friends and planet. Synopsis The sun was setting. The rangers were in what is now know as Dallol, Ethiopia. Snow Prince hated the heat. The nearby pools of water didn't do much to help. However, he didn't freeze them. The waters changed colors. The rangers were listening to Shark Fire singing a Tillis melody near the pools. Snow Prince asked him to. He wanted to calm Bloom down. He constantly saw her try to hide tears. She kept saying that she was fine. However, he knew she was lying. He did the same thing when he was little. He was kept from mingling with other children. The king and queen told him that staying isolated would help him become a better leader. It would contain his emotions. He would stay neutral. However, they were wrong. He had made friends. They didn't hurt. They helped. Help. That's what Bloom needed. The interaction with Sagon had worried her. She had so much anxiety. What if she failed? She couldn't lose her friends. Her body was taken over by fatigue. However, it was hard for her to rest. So many racing thoughts. However, this melody made her forget all of her worries. The melody was so beautiful. So peaceful. Peace of mind. That's what Bloom needed. She was a fragile flower. Shark Fire noticed that her emotions were out of control. However, that wasn't a bad thing. He just hoped that this song would make him feel better. This melody on Tillis was meant to help calm nerves. Once he finished, the rest of the group seemed to be happy, especially Bloom. Suddenly, Shark Fire saw a blinding beam of red light. It was followed by a wave of cold. Cold. The source was near. It would take a short amount of time to reach there. Ent could easily transport there. Greed. That's what JanDec felt. Power. That's how JanDec survived. Cold. That's what JanDec is. Tyranny. That was JanDec. Snow Prince would hurt whatever had just interrupted them. Bloom was finally smiling. Genuinely. A genuine smile. Now, the smile was replaced with a look of worry. He felt rage. He ran towards the source and morphed. His footsteps turned the steaming pools frozen. He could hear the others trying to call him back. However, their calling made him run faster. Fury fueled him. This was supposed to be peaceful for Bloom. He was a failure. He failed Bloom. He failed Frost. He failed the king and queen. Why was everything he did a mistake? His feet were pounding. Beads of ice ran down his face. However, he was energized by his passion and instinct. Ent's first instinct was to run after him. However, that was irrational. He was a tree. They needed someone who was able to withstand cold temperatures. He said, "Shark Fire. Go after him." Shark Fire ran. Running was not hard for Shark Fire. He had Enhanced Agility. He easily caught up with Snow Prince. Shark Fire yelled, "Snow Prince, stop!" However, he kept running. The two reached a large pit. Shark Fire hoped the visitor was a friend rather than a foe. Foes were so annoying. They kept trying to fight against you. However, JanDec liked to be challenged once in a while. Once he defeated the rangers, he would destroy the only threat to the Solstice Stoppers that won a battle against them. Do your best shot, rangers. Their death would only strengthen the Solstice Stoppers. The Solstice Stoppers had to be behind this. The king and the queen were in the pit. Instead of tearing up, Snow Prince gulped in fear. He didn't think of them as parents. He thought of them as examples to follow. The queen asked, "Excuse me, but where are we and how do we return to Frost?" The king said, "You're a very pretty woman. Is this your boyfriend?" Good. They didn't recognize him. However, Shark Fire looked confused. He said, "This is S--" Shark Fire felt a jolt of cold. That must've been from Snow Prince. For whatever reason, Snow Prince wanted his identity to be kept secret. One of the visitors, who looked like a monster, said, "What are your names?" Shark Fire said, "This is Selena. I'm Shark Fire." It was a good thing that Snow Prince morphed. Shark Fire trusted him to know whether or not he should reveal himself. He said, "You're on Earth." The queen replied, "Well, show us where everyone else is." Shark Fire looked at Snow Prince who said, in a high voice, "Follow me." In a whisper, Shark Fire asked, "Who are these people?" He replied, "This is the king and queen of......my life." Lifeless. That's how Snow Prince talked when he and Shark Fire returned with two people. Taranee was worried. Why was his confidence replaced with insecurity? Snow Prince looked like he could kill when he ran off. Now he looked like he was nearly killed himself. What happened? The visitors must've had something to do with it. Who were they? What was their relation to Snow Prince? These questions were giving Taranee a headache. The heat was giving the king and queen a headache. They asked if they could go to sleep. "Where are the beds?" The tree looked at them with curiosity. The Animalia resident told them, "We sleep on the floor. I hope that doesn't bother you." The two laughed. What a funny joke. The pink fairy asked, "What's so funny?" The king said, "Thank you for humoring us. Are the beds close by?" In a fearful voice, the girl said, "I wasn't telling a joke." The King of Ice said, in a threatening voice, "Royalty doesn't sleep on the ground." She looked like she was close to tears. The yellow fairy said, "In case you haven't noticed, you aren't royalty anymore." The King of Ice summoned a ball of ice and responded, "Don't talk to me like that, young lady." She summoned a bigger ball of fire and threatened, "Do you want to call war, your Majesty?" The female quickly intervened. She said, "Stop it." It felt amazing to have his parents listen to him for once. Both of them went off. Taranee muttered, "Good riddance. Why are you still in ranger form. The most threatening thing about them is their arrogance. Snow Prince de-morphed and said, "They're my parents. I don't know how nor why, but somehow they survived the attack on Frost. They aren't to be taken lightly. Both the king and queen are extremely powerful. They don't know who I am, and I want to keep it that way. They may be my parents, but they're also my worst nightmare." Nightmares haunted Bloom while she slept. She dreamt about what horrible things the king and queen of Frost must've done to Snow Prince. Her Empathy allowed her to feel the fear Snow Prince felt. He was afraid that he was going to disappoint his parents again. Snow Prince was feeling something dark and deadly. Something Bloom had felt so many times before, and so has he. The desire to end all the hardships of life. The desire to end life itself. Bloom couldn't handle these thoughts. She opened her eyes. Ent, Shark Fire, and Taranee were all asleep. The king and queen were someone else. Snow Prince was pacing around. He looked at her and asked, "What are you doing awake?" Bloom said, "I couldn't fall asleep. I was scared of what you were feeling." His eyes widened. Bloom said, "I have Empathy, remember?" Snow Prince started crying. He muttered, "I don't know what to do. I love my parents. However, I can't meet their expectations. They were the greatest rulers of Frost. I'm a failure." Bloom asked, "Can I-" She was cut off by Snow Prince kissing her. He bit her lips with such passion and force. She was caught off guard. However, Bloom didn't pull back. Instead, she returned what he was giving her. So this was lust. So this was conflict. Shark Fire didn't like it. He couldn't sleep with this feeling. He needed to calm himself down. The only way to do that was to find out more about their visitors. He opened his eyes and saw Snow Prince pressing her lips against Bloom's. He wondered what they were doing. He had never seen this before. Shark Fire asked, "What are you doing?" He heard a voice exclaiming, "Snow Prince!" It was the king and queen. Snow Prince immediately let go of Bloom. His face showed respect, but his eyes showed fear. Fearing the worst, the king and queen shouted, "Run!" They didn't have a choice. He was coming. Snow Prince asked, "Why? What's happening?" A blinding beam came from the sky. It was too late. JanDec had come to destroy the rangers. "Rangers!" Snow Prince shouted. All of them jumped up. In the middle of the beam, stood a figure. Snow Prince recognized it as the same person who led the attack that destroyed Frost. Taranee growled, "JanDec." Snow Prince shouted, "Mother! Father! Step away from him!" However, they did something much worse. They moved towards JanDec and stated, "I'm so sorry." What did they mean? JanDec said, "While you were leaving, I nearly destroyed Frost. However, the king and queen made peace with me to make sure I didn't destroy the planet. However, I needed them to return the favor. I needed them to destroy the biggest nuisance the Solstice Stoppers have ever faced. You rangers." The king held out a ball of ice. Snow Prince couldn't believe that the king and queen would betray him. They may have neglected their responsibilities as parents, but he couldn't believe that they would kill their own son. He thought that his parents at least had some affection towards him. Did being in power mean that he would have to give up affection? He loved the feeling that was created when he kissed Bloom. Snow Prince's vision of being king was shattered. Then, the king projected the balls toward JanDec. JanDec had a look of fury in his eyes. He growled, "You'll pay for this." Ent said, "What should I pay in?" JanDec ran towards him, the steaming pools freezing once JanDec stepped on them. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Episode Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger Category:Haridva